


Could've Been Anything, But Right, You're You

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Suffering Friends trying to get these fools together, Trans Sonia, Xey/Xem chihiro, bonding in detention, they end up on a date too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Peko casts a...look above Kuzu's head, a hum rising in her throat. "What?" He almost barks, before being cut off by a pair of arms lifting him up high."H-hey!" He calls out, feeling the flush burn through his face. He turns to look, and is meeted by a wide, joyful grin from somebody with- in his opinion- stupid, purple hair.





	1. Chapter 1

Peko casts a...look above Kuzu's head, a hum rising in her throat. "What?" He almost barks, before being cut off by a pair of arms lifting him up high.

"H-hey!" He calls out, feeling the flush burn through his face. (Kuzu regrets being so easily flustered). He turns to look, and is meeted by a wide, joyful grin from somebody with- in his opinion- stupid, purple hair.

They smile at him again, this time with one of those 'I'm the hero!' winks. "Hello!" The person loudly proclaims, holding him closer to their chest. 

"Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, here to draft you into what has now been named the Training Squad!" He booms, beginning to stride off towards to gym.

Oh God, it was the space guy from his chemistry class. 

Kuzu gives a helpless look to Peko, who was casually strolling behind the spaceman, clearly trying to not show she was amused. 

 

"I don't even fucking know you!" He tries, wriggling in the (not that he dare admit it) slightly comfortable grasp of Kaito, who blinked, confused. 

"Of course we know each other!" He starts, opening the heavy gym door before continuing, tugging his galaxy-and-pale-purple-burgundy jacket out the door's path. "We sit at the same table in Advanced Chemistry..?" 

Maki turns to stare at the trio, just as Shuichi lays down slowly on the cooling floor, muttering something about it 'being too warm to function correctly'. 

Kuzu took in a deep breath. He despised that class now. 

Suddenly, the arms gave away, and Kuzu found himself unceremoniously near-dropped onto the laminated floor. 

 

Kaito winced slightly before turning back to the other two. "Hey guys!" He calls, jogging over to them and dragging Shuichi up from the cold floor, only to pat them both on the back (which made Shuichi stumble). 

He points over towards Kuzu, one of those proud-of-himself grins on his face. "Look at this cute guy from my Chem class! He's gonna be joining us from now on."  

Maki snorts. "You called him cute." 

To that, Kaito rolls his eyes. "There's no other word to describe him, Maki-roll." 

"Yes there is. Or you could have left that out in the first place." 

"W..well I couldn't." The astronaut huffs. "It's the only good way to describe him." 

Shuichi cuts in, apparently recovered. "Do you even know his name, Kaito? I'd be a bit concerned if you don't.." 

"He's Kuzu, right?" He turns towards Kuzu, who was listening to this, disbelieving. "A- uh. Yes, it is." He pauses. "Fucker."  


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what's up man?" Kaito calls, relaxing (noisily) onto the leather couch, arms resting on the backboard. Kuzu 'tch's, and tries to remember why he ever agreed to this- oh, right. 

Peko set him up.

"What the fuck has it got to do with you?" He replies, crossing his arms and leaning away from the overly-happy spaceman. "I just wanted to see what one of my sidek--"

"I'm not one of those shitty sidekicks you have." Kuzu retorts, searing a glare into Kaito, who falters. "Nonsense! Everybody who is good enough is my sidekick!" Kaito adds a thumbs up and a wink, almost to seal this. 

 

"Why are you in detention anyway, Mr 'Luminary'?" 

To this, Kaito laughs. "I got caught cheating in my maths exam! It said it was a calculator exam!-"

The yazuka rolls his eyes and huffs. "Great fuckin' job, idiot." 

The astronaut doesn't react to the jab. "You get caught in a fight or somethin?.." He tries, watching the door for the teachers. "Geez," Kuzu mutters, before returning to his usual volume. "Yeah. You gonna start some lame 'fighting is against the rules' rant?" 

Kaito thumps his fists together with a wide, feral grin. "Nah! If you gotta fight, you gotta fight." With an unnoticeable pause, he continues. "Why?" 

"Some fucking dumbass said that 'cause my sister is dating a trans woman she ain't a real lesbian. Then they had the nerve to insult Nidai's boyfriend's adopted family members!" Kuzu breathes out, still fuming. "So then Nidai couldn't do anything because he's a big guy, y'know. He'd probably kill 'em. Turns out said family member, Chihiro, was walking by and then the fucker goes off and insults xem directly to xer face- xey started crying, and then Mondo shows up, we both do the 'fuck this guy why has he got so many shitty opinions' look and deck them." 

"Damn.." Kaito winces. "Fuck that dude. Might not understand all of that but at least have human decency." 

Kuzu throws his hands in the air, slumping into the darkened leather. "That's what I've been trying to get through, but no! These fuckwi-" he cuts himself off before he goes on another rant. 

Kaito shakes his head slowly, patting Kuzu on the shoulder like some older mob boss to a failed hitman. "Sometimes you just gotta knock that sense into them." 

 

Then he winks, and for once in his life, Kuzu laughs.


End file.
